Leisure Time
by ichigomeichan
Summary: AU. Liburan akhirnya tiba setelah masa-masa ujian yang sulit. Kembar Boboiboy, Api dan Air akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama lagi! Eh, tapi kenapa ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan kalau dia akan home-stay dirumah mereka selama liburan ya? Contains OC, Might OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bukannya ngelanjutin fic malah bikin yang baru, ya begitulah saya *sigh**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Leisure Time**

Boboiboy milik animonsta studios, delusi ini milik saya

Genre : Comedy, Family

Warning : Containing OC, Might OOC, typo probably available, DLDR!

* * *

Liburan adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu oleh hampir semua pelajar di dunia. Tak terkecuali oleh kedua kembar Boboiboy.

"HORE LIBURAAANNN!" Seru seorang bocah dengan topi berwarna merah, begitu ia membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan senyum lebar.

Ia meloncat kegirangan kesana kemari dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, melepaskan semua tekanan yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Bulan-bulan penuh ujian telah ia lalui, dan hari ini adalah akhir dimana akhirnya ia bisa bernafas.

Sambil menggandeng tas ransel miliknya, ia melesat menyusuri lorong sekolah, masih menyuarakan slogan "besok libur" dengan nada girang.

Ditengah-tengah langkahnya, ia berhenti karena mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang mirip dirinya, namun dengan topi berwarna biru tampak berlari menuju kearahnya, pemuda itu pun berhenti dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.  
"Oh, Air! Kamu kemana aja dari tadi? Kalau kamu ga manggil tadi bisa-bisa kakak baru inget kalo kamu ketinggalan dirumah hahaha!" Serunya ringan.

Pemuda itu-Air adalah saudara kembar Api. Berbeda dengan Api yang selalu terlihat bersemangat dan berisik, Air justru adalah kebalikannya. Pemuda dengan topi berwarna biru muda itu selalu tampak kalem, berbicara saja hanya seperlunya. Kecuali pada Api, karena Air tahu kalau kakaknya itu tidak bisa langsung mengerti dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat.

Hampir semua orang tahu kalau mereka itu memang sangat bertolak belakang walau mereka kembar identik, aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataan. Tapi walau bertolak belakang satu sama lain, mereka sangatlah akrab.

Api sangat menyayangi Air, ditunjukkan dengan sifat pedulinya pada Air. Bahkan disaat Api bisa sangat meledak, ia akan mampu menahan amarahnya jika Air sudah memintanya. Api juga sangat menempel pada Air karena baginya hanya Air-lah tempat ia untuk mendinginkan pikiran dan perasaannya. Karena hanya Air yang tahu semua mengenai dirinya. Dan karena itulah ia tidak pernah bisa marah pada Air sekalinya ia sedang kesal.

Air pun sama, ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, walau tidak bisa mengutarakannya secara blak-blakan seperti Api. Walau sering tampak tanpa ekspresi, ketahuilah bahwa sesungguhnya Air itu bisa berekspresi. Hanya saja ekspresi-ekspresi itu hanya bisa ia tunjukkan pada Api semata dan hanya jika mereka sedang berdua saja. Karena Air terlalu malu untuk menunjukkannya pada orang asing. Dan karena Api adalah kakak yang paling bisa ia percayai dan orang yang paling dekat dengannya, ia bisa menunjukkannya tanpa beban.

"Kak Api tadi langsung keluar kelas begitu mendengar kata liburan sih..." keluhnya sambil membenarkan posisi topinya. "Padahal tadi masih ada pengumuman dari bu guru..."

"Halah, palingan pengumuman ga penting. Yang penting besok libur!" Balas Api, masih dengan senyum lebarnya, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan adiknya. Air hanya mendesah pelan.

"Yasudah... tapi kakak jangan kaget nanti ya..." ucap Air pelan tanpa didengar oleh kakaknya. Ia pun berlari menyusul kakaknya yang sudah jauh.

"Oh iya Air..." Api menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, lalu melirik kearah Air yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hm? Ada apa kak?"

"Akhirnya liburan, kita bisa ngabisin waktu bareng lagi!" Ucap Api sambil tersenyum lebar.

"...Iya, kakak benar," jawab Air sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama kita tidak pergi main bareng ya," tambahnya.

"Yaah, salahkan tuh jadwal ujian yang ga ada habisnya! Dan masih sempet aja guru ngasih tugas pas ujian, cih." Celetuk Api sambil memajukan mulutnya. Air pun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kakaknya.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena jadwal uijan yang padat, waktu main mereka jadi tersita.

Dan juga karena disekolah mereka tidak berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan pihak sekolah agar mereka tidak menjadi siswa yang apatis. Karena kalau mereka disatukan, bisa-bisa mereka hanya memperdulikan diri mereka satu sama lain dan tidak mau berinteraksi dengan murid lainnya.

Oleh karena itu Api dan Air ditempatkan pada kelas yang berbeda, bahkan berjauhan. Meskipun tetap saja, Api tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi kelas Air walau hanya sekedar mengajak pergi kekantin maupun pulang bareng.

Walau hal itu awalnya membuat para guru menjadi bingung karena melihat orang yang sama pada dua kelas yang berbeda. Sampai-sampai ada guru yang shock dan mengira salah satu dari mereka itu adalah hantu karena jarak kelas mereka sangat berjauhan.

Mengingat semua hal itu membuat Air sangat kangen untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan kakaknya. Air sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain lagi dengan kakaknya.

ooo-ooo

"Loh sepatu siapa ini?"

"Tidak tahu..."

Api dan Air tampak kebingungan begitu mendapati ada sepasang sepatu asing berwarna hitam berada di balik pintu rumah mereka.

"...apa jangan-jangan... BEGAL?!"

"Kak... Begal mana ada yang masuk rumah orang terus ngelepas sepatu... Lagian ini kayaknya sepatu perempuan..."

"MASA BODO! PASTI DIA BEGAL!" Api pun langsung melesat masuk dengan nafas menderu.

_'Perasaanku ga enak...' _batin Air. Ia pun melepaskan sepatu miliknya, lalu menyusul kembarannya. Di ruang tengah, betapa terkejutnya Air karena mendapati kakaknya tengah dipeluk-lebih tepatnya disiksa oleh seorang gadis yang sangat asing bagi mereka berdua.

"WOI LEPASIN DASAR BEGAALLL!" Ronta Api yang tubuhnya benar-benar dipeluk erat oleh gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Siapa yang begaaalll? Aku bukan begal tauuu!" Jawab gadis itu, masih memeluk Api degan erat. "Mimpi apa aku semalam tau-tau disuruh home-stay disini kyaa!"

"Home...stay?" Tanya Air, yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Gadis itu pun menghentikan jeritannya, dan menatap Air. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, lalu tampak sedang komat-kamit.

"ADA DUPLIKATNYA JUGAAAAAAAA!" Gadis itu pun melepaskan pelukan mautnya, lalu pergi menerjang Air yang tak tahu apa-apa.

_BRUK!_

Gadis itu pun menerjang Air dengan keras, sampai-sampai lantai berbunyi dengan agak keras.

"Yang ini pipinya lebih embeemmm, pingin makan pipinyaaaa!" Jerit gadis itu lagi, membuat Air meringis karena suaranya yang melengking. Air pun hanya pasrah karena dipeluk-tidak, disiksa oleh gadis yang bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu.

"Woi lepasin Air! Dia itu adikku cuman aku yang boleh meluk dia tauuu!" Komplen Api yang merasa tidak terima ada orang yang memonopoli Air selain dirinya. Air pun hanya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan 'Kakak ngomong apa sih...'

"Anu, saya ga bisa nafas..." ucap Air pelan, wajahnya tampak pucat karena mulai kehabisan oksigen. Gadis itu pun akhirnya berhenti memeluknya.

"Ehehe, sori, sori! Soalnya kalian terutama kamuuuu lucu banget sih, bikin gemes aja!" Balas gadis itu sambil menunjuk kearah Air yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Lucu, lucu, memangnya kita boneka apa! Lagian kamu siapa sih, udah masuk tanpa ijin, nyiksa lagi!" Celetuk Api sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ehem... Hehehe sori ya, kayaknya aku bikin kaget kalian ya?"

_'Bukan kaget lagi tapi tersiksa!' _batin kembar Boboiboy bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan ya, namaku Mei. Nama panjang ga akan aku kasih tahu jadi panggil aja aku Mei, dan mulai hari ini sampai masa liburan kalian berakhir, aku akan home-stay dirumah ini!" Serunya dengan riang sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hah?" Ucap kembar Boboiboy bersamaan lagi.

"Home...stay?" Tanya Air sekali lagi. Gadis itu-Mei pun mengangguk cepat.

"Iya home-stay!" Balasnya, kali ini sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Mari habiskan masa liburan ini dengan kenangan bahagia yaaa!"

Api pun hanya menampilkan ekspresi 'what the hell?' tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

**End?**

* * *

**Oke saya ga tau saya ngetik apaan lmao**

**Ini ide spontan banget lol awalnya cuman mau bikin fic berdasarkan doodle nista saya di instagram, tapi makin kebawah otak saya makin liar dan kaget tau-tau kesambet ide masukin OC buat home-stay wkwk**

**Dan kok kesannya saya rada curhat di fic ini ya, ah lupakan**

**Yap, awalnya ini memang mau dibikin one-shot karena ide awalnya memang simple banget, tapi kebawah kok malah jadi bersambung ya? Ga jelas banget pula *ketawa nista**

**Dan, saya ga tau bakalan ngelanjutin ini atau ngga karena memang ini idenya spontan banget, dan ga tau pembaca suka apa ngga apa kehadiran OC nista di fic ini XD**

**Oh iya, disini elemental Boboiboy yang berperan cuman Api dan Air, jadi mereka kembar yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak seekstrim kembar lima Boboiboy (y)**

**Yak, jadi tolong review biar saya tau pendapat kalian gimana soal fic ini /o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ga yakin ada yang nungguin ini, dari awal jalan ceritanya emang ga jelas sih haha. Tapi karena udah keketik jadi di post sajalah.**

"TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN HOME-STAY?!" Api tampaknya masih tak sudi kalau liburan yang seharusnya ia habiskan hanya dengan Air harus diganggu oleh orang asing yang asal muasalnya tidak jelas, perempuan pula.

"Eeh? Memangnya guru kalian ga bilang apa-apa ya? Kok aneh sih..." Si perempuan alien-Mei langsung memasang pose berpikir.

"Mm... apa maksudnya surat ini ya?" Air pun angkat bicara, lalu meraih sebuah amplop yang masih tersegel rapat.

"Nah itu ada! Kenapa ga kalian baca begitu diberi sama guru sih..."

"Niatnya aku mau baca ini sama kak Api tadi di sekolah... tapi kak Api keburu kabur dari kelas..." Jelas Air dengan tangannya yang mulai membuka lembaran surat yang terdapat dalam amplop tersebut. Api pun garuk-garuk kepala, lalu ikut membaca surat tersebut bersama Air.

.

.

.

.

"SEKOLAH NYEBELIIINNN, HARUSNYA DI LIBURAN INI CUMAN AKU DAN AIR DOANG HUWEEEE!" Jerit Api sambil berguling-guling di lantai begitu selesai membaca surat tersebut, merutuki sekolah karena membuat anak murid mereka harus menjalani program ini sepanjang liburan.

Mei pun terkekeh, walau sebelah tangannya dengan bebasnya merekam tindakan Api yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan untuk ukuran anak kelas 3 SMP.

"Kak Api, sudahlah..." Air mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang masih menangis histeris, namun sepertinya kakaknya itu cukup keras kepala, Air pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Api capek. "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, di surat ini dikatakan yang home-stay dirumah kami ada dua orang. Kalau baru ada kamu yang satu lagi kemana?" Tanya Air pada Mei yang masih asyik merekam.

"Hm? Ah, kalau itu... err, ada sedikit kecelakaan saat kami tiba di bandara Kuala Lumpur tadi, jadi sepertinya dia akan datang agak terlambat... Ah sayang padahal dia sama manisnya dengan kalian berdua..." Mei pun kembali hanyut dalam delusinya, Air pun sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuantar ke kamar tamu."

"Eh? Kakakmu ini bagaimana? Dia masih nangis guling-guling gini loh. Walau lucu juga ngeliatnya..."

"Biarin aja, nanti juga capek sendiri."

Mei pun hanya ber'oh' ria sebagai balasan atas pernyataan Air.

"Pokoknya... ga terima... hiks... ga terima..."

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan, karena sudah masuk jam makan malam. Genangan air mata tampak mengelilingi wajah Api yang ia tempelkan di atas meja, walau tangisnya sudah mulai mereda tapi kelihatannya dia masih sesenggukan.

"Segitu ga sukanya sama aku ya, buuu~" Mei mengerucutkan bibirnya, memainkan ponselnya yang diam-diam mengambil foto Api. Apa Mei ini diam-diam seorang kameko ya?

"Iya! Aku ga suka kamu! Seenaknya saja merusak semua rencanaku biar bisa berduaan sama Air huhuhu..."

"Kak, nangis ga akan merubah keadaan..." Celetuk Air, yang tengah meletakkan hidangan makan malam diatas meja. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangisan Api justru kembali makin keras seperti bayi.

"Memangnya... dek Api udah rencana mau kemana sama dek Air? Kayaknya kamu pengeennn banget main berdua sama Air," tanya Mei yang masih bertopang dagu-memperhatikan Api. Sementara itu Air entah sejak kapan sudah melahap makanannya.

"Hiks, belum tau mau kemana tapi... pokoknya aku mau main berdua sama Air! Dan jangan panggil aku dedek, geli tahu gak!" Balas Api, dengan tangannya yang memukul-mukul meja sehingga membuat piring milik Air bergetar, namun sepertinya ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Mei mengerjapkan kedua iris coklatnya, lalu merogoh dua potong kertas dari kantung jaket berwarna merah muda yang ia kenakan. "Kalau mau ketaman ria aku punya tiketnya, tiket bebas main semua wahana gratis-limited edition loh..." Ia melambai-lambaikan kedua tiket berwarna emas yang sukses membuat Api berhenti menangis, lalu menatap kedua tiket itu dengan intense. "Kamu mau?"

"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME! AKU MAU KE TAMAN RIA SAMA AIR BERDUAA!" Matanya tampak bercahaya-begitu excited seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dapat mainan baru.

"Kamu... moodnya cepat sekali berubah ya... Yaudah, tiketnya untuk kalian nih..." Mei yang sempat sweatdrop, lalu menyerahkan kedua tiket itu, Api pun berniat mengambil tiket tersebut, namun Mei langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tapi tiketku ga gratis! Kalau kalian janji mau melakukan apa saja yang kukatakan malam ini, baru akan kuberi tiket ini, hohohoho!" Serunya sambil menutup mulutnya, tertawa bak tokoh antagonis dalam kartun anak-anak.

"Iya, iya kami janji! Kami janji!" Api langsung merespon dengan kilauan dimatanya dan senyum yang amat lebar. Tidak tau kalau ia baru saja menandatangani kontrak yang sangat buruk.

"...Kami?"

Kalau kalian kira Mei ini orang yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan suka menolong tanpa pamrih, sesungguhnya kalian telah salah besar. Namun yang namanya anak-anak, apalagi remaja yang emosinya tengah labil dan mudah teralihkan seperti Api, pasti tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung meng-iyakan deklarasi sang gadis yang sudah pasti punya niat tertentu dibalik tindakannya. Disisi lain sang adik yang sedari tadi mendengarkan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata tahu-tahu sudah meletakkan piringnya di mesin cuci piring. Terpaksa harus terseret dalam skenario yang telah disetujui oleh kakak kembarnya.

Bodoh. Itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Api. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali dengan berkata bahwa ia-dan Air berjanji akan menuruti semua yang gadis itu katakan. Kenapa ia mudah sekali dipengaruhi, kenapa oh kenapa.

Tok tok tok

"Kak..." Air mengetuk pintu kamar milik Api. Sebelumnya Mei telah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu di kamarnya, tapi sudah hampir 30 menit si bocah nuansa merah kuning itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Air pun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Api.

Tok tok tok

"...Kak..."

"..." Masih belum ada jawaban, Air pun merasa agak cemas. Ia pun kembali mengetuk kamar kakaknya, kali ini agak keras.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kak... kakak gak bunuh diri didalam kan?" Oke, cuman ini satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di kepala Air. Walaupun itu merupakan kemungkinan terburuk, tapi bisa saja terjadi kan?

"NGGAKLAH NGAPAIN AKU BUNUH DIRI!" Sahut sang pemilik kamar, yang akhirnya mau angkat suara. Air pun bernafas lega, karena menurutnya bisa saja kakaknya itu bunuh diri karena perintah yang dikatakan oleh tamu mereka. "Pokoknya mau diketuk sampai pagi aku ga mau keluar! GA BAKALAN KELUAR!"

"Oooh, jadi kamu gak mau keluar? Yaudah kalau gitu besok aku sama Air aja yang ke taman ria~ Ki-ta ken-can!" Goda Mei sambil memeluk tubuh Air yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya, walau ia yakin kalau Api akan melihatnya. Air pun langsung memasang wajah, 'kamu ngapain pake peluk-peluk segala wei'.

_CKLEK!_

Kali ini terdengar bunyi kunci pintu yang sepertinya sedang dibuka, gagang pintu pun turun kebawah tanda sang pemilik kamar akan keluar.

'Seperti dugaanku, anak ini mudah sekali dipancing hohoho,' batin Mei berkata penuh kemenangan. Dengan kamera SLR di tangan kanannya yang ia letakkan di belakang tubuhnya, ia sudah siap untuk menjalankan salah satu rencana laknatnya malam ini.

Api pun keluar, namun hanya kepalanya saja. Sementara sebagian tubuhnya masih terutup pintu. "Cewek ini memang benar-benar... Mau bikin aku malu seumur hidup ya hah?!" Serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mei yang tengah tertawa sumringah.

Mei pun langsung menarik tangan Api, "ayo jangan malu-maluuuu! Air aja ga malu aku suruh pake rok hohohoho!" sahutnya sambil tertawa nista.

Ah, kalau kalian ingin tau, sebelumnya Mei-sang gadis pemegang tiket kencan-maksudnya tiket main di taman ria, baru saja menyuruh Api dan Air untuk mengenakan sepasang rok berwarna merah muda yang mirip seperti tutu.

Loh, memangnya Air mau ya mengenakan tutu? Jawabannya sih, karena dia memang orang yang kalem-bahkan terlalu kalem dan ga terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, makanya begitu disuruh ia langsung memakainya. Logikanya sih, asalkan dia masih didalam rumah dia tidak keberatan.

Sedangkan Api, begitu Mei menyebutkan perintahnya saja ia langsung protes-tidak sudi. Tapi begitu Mei mengingatkan ini semua demi tiket kencan-maksudnya tiket bermain bersama Air, akhirnya dia melaksanakan titah tersebut mau tidak mau.

Akhirnya karena Air ikut-ikutan menarik tangannya, Api pun terpaksa harus keluar-sambil menahan malu.

"Kyaaaa, Api lucu banget bikin gemes deehhh!" Mei pun loncat-loncat gaje, lalu memfoto Api beserta Air dengan SLR-nya.

"BERISIK KAMU! ITU SLR BUAT APA PULA?!"

"Kak, sama yang lebih tua jangan bicara kasar..." Air menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Api, biar temperatur kakaknya turun, pikirnya.

"Asiik, aku dibelain sama Airrrr!" Sang kameko dadakan langsung memfoto momen-momen tersebut, kapan lagi coba momen langka seperti itu bisa terulang?

"Air kok kamu tega sama kakak sendiri?!" Kali ini Api sudah tidak terlalu berisik, ternyata metode Air benar-benar bekerja. Namun ia memasang tampang bak istri yang sudah dikhianati suami kepada Air, tak memperdulikan kalau dirinya sedang dipotret dengan penuh nafsu-maksudnya penuh niat oleh orang diseberang mereka.

"...Soalnya kan disini kakak yang salah duluan..." Air pun langsung melepas tangannya, lalu pergi ke ruang tengah meninggalkan Api.

_JLEB!_

Hati Api bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sungguh pernyataan yang menyayat hati. Api pun pundung sambil memasang pose 'orz'. Pasrah karena adiknya sendiri bahkan tidak membelanya.

Puas, Mei pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Api, "puk puk puk," namun tangannya langsung ditepis Api.

"Udah gausah nge-puk puk! Terus kamu nyuruh kita make ginian buat apa?! Malu tau ga makenya!" Sembur Api dengan wajah yang merah menahan malu. Sambil menarik-narik ujung roknya kebawah, untuk menutupi kakinya yang sebenarnya masih berlapis celana selutut.

"Yaaaaa memangnya aku megang kamera SLR buat ngapain? Masak? Ya moto kalian berdua lah! Tadi ga ngeliat apa aku habis ngapain? Nih liat fotonya bagus-bagus kan hohoho."

"APA?! OGAH DIFOTO! TERUS HAPUS ITU FOTO NISTA SEMUA TOLONG!"

"Dih, tadi katanya janji mau nurutin semua perintahku!"

"TAPI KAN GAK GINI JUGA KALI!"

"Udahlah kak... Kakak udah janji, janji harus ditepati..." Ucap Air, yang sudah duduk manis diatas sofa.

"Ta-ta-tapi kan... Duh, Air masa kamu ga malu difoto sama makhluk laknat itu sambil make rok kayak gini?!" Tukas Api sambil menunjuk ke arah Mei yang sudah protes karena disebut makhluk laknat. Air pun menghela nafas panjang, melepas topinya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Malu sih, tapi kan ini demi tiket itu juga... Demi kakak juga, kan?" Balasnya sambil memasang topinya kembali. Sebenarnya dia juga malu, tapi pasrah sama keadaan aja deh. Lagipula ini juga demi kakaknya yang ngotot pingin main di taman ria tapi ogah-ogahan melaksanakan titah si calo tiket.

_KYUUN_

Kali ini hati Api bagai tertusuk panah asmara, ternyata adiknya masih perhatian dengannya! Dan ternyata Air melakukan ini demi dirinya! Sungguh dirinya sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang, ingin loncat dan memeluk Air kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau sang kameko masih satu ruangan dengannya.

Akhirnya karena merasa sudah tidak bisa membalas argumen adiknya, Api pun pasrah-ingin berserah diri pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar si ratu sehari tidak menyuruhnya untuk berpose macam-macam.

Setelah berjuang selama hampir 3 jam, akhirnya siksaan fisik dan batin itu pun berakhir. Tampak kedua saudara kembar sudah terkapar-tewas diatas karpet.

Peluh membasahi wajah, dan terlihat sekali raut 'capek' diwajah mereka berdua.

Oh kalian tidak tau betapa melelahkannya sesi foto itu bagi mereka. Mereka harus saling gendong, saling suap, loncat-loncat ga jelas dan lain-lain.

Bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada disuruh push-up sebanyak 60 kali dan mengepel jalan karena sudah merusak fasilitas gedung bersejarah! Ya, begitulah yang mereka-terutama Api pikirkan. Walau Api cukup menikmati beberapa sesi foto nista itu-ups!

Dan kemana pula perginya si kameko dadakan itu? Tiba-tiba saja batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Namun semenit kemudian akhirnya gadis itu menunjukkan diri sambil membawa dua mangkok berisi es krim berbagai topping. Bahkan es krim yang seharusnya merupakan bahan utamanya sampai tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi oleh topping yang hampir meluap dari mangkok.

"Uwaah, makasih banyak buat asup-maksudku fotonya yaaa! Mau makan es krim?"

"UWOH ES KRIM!" Api yang daritadi mengaku tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun langsung bersemangat begitu mendengar kata es krim. Dan tanpa diberi aba-aba, ia langsung melahapnya. Dasar bocah.

"Eh hati-hati nanti kepalanya-"

"TIDAK KEPALAKU MATI RASAAAA!"

"-beku... Baru aja mau dibilangin, kalau makan pelan-pelan dong!"

"Kakak memang begitu kalau makan es krim, ga bisa pelan-pelan soalnya kakak memang suka sekali yang dingin-dingin..."

"Heee... padahal namanya Api tapi justru suka yang dingin-dingin... Hmm, kalo kamu sukanya apa?"

"Kalau aku... suka apa saja yang kakak suka..." Mei pun cengo.

"UHUK UHUK!" Api langsung tersedak dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. "BERISIK KAMU AIR!"

"...Kalian lama-lama bisa aku ship kalau begini terus..."

"Ship? Kapal?" Tanya Air tidak mengerti meski sendok masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

"E-eh, err lupakan aja lupakan! Kalian terutama Air masih terlalu polos buat mengerti," tukas Mei cepat sambil mengambil kameranya. "Yak, ini tiket yang sudah aku janjikan, selamat berlibur besok~" Tambahnya sambil menaruh dua tiket diatas meja.

Gadis bersurai hitam itupun segera bangkit lalu beranjak pergi, dan begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia pun berbalik. "Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah adik-adikkuuu!" Lambainya dari balik pintu, lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya.

"SIAPA YANG MAU JADI ADIKMU DASAR CEWE GA JELAS!"

"Kak, sudah malam jangan teriak-teriak nanti tetangga kita marah..."

"E-Eh... maaf..." Api pun langsung bungkam, dan kembali memakan es krimnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun sadar kalau mereka yang harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada dan mencuci piring karena sang pelaku sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Secara serentak, mereka pun menghela nafas panjang. Malam ini mereka akan bergadang sepertinya.

**Errrrr, sebelumnya saya udah bilang kan ya? Awalnya fanfic ini memang based on my crap arts on instagram, dan saya memang-dengan nistanya sudah ngegambar Air pake rok dengan wajah super kalem dan ga peduli... hahahaha tampar saja saya, kayaknya suka banget nistain karakter yang ekspresionless orz. **

**Dan ga tau juga kalau humornya kerasa, kalau humornya garing maafkan saya.**

**Walau sebenarnya masih belum tau sifat Air itu kayak gimana dan saya ragu sifat Air yang udah saya ketik bakalan sama kayak yang nanti di post sama monsta, juni masih lama sih ya hiks.**

**Ah sudahlah, mungkin fanfic ini bakalan saya bawa santai-tergantung mood kapan updatenya. Ah iya, kalau ada yang punya ide coretnistacoret boleh ngasih saran di review-yang bisa bikin saya ketawa sampai berdelusi mungkin bakal saya pake buat chap kedepannya.**


End file.
